For the Love of Drapple
by bepluver
Summary: Draco has found love for a day.


Draco Malfoy was sure of one thing and one thing only: he wanted to find someone to love.

They didn't have to be perfect, or rich, or anything. He didn't even really care if they were a Pureblood at this point. Of course, his father would be pretty upset if he got with anyone that wasn't. But, his father wasn't him, so he shouldn't have a say in his life anymore.

Draco was 21 years old now, and living by himself in a house far away from any civilisation. He didn't actually get out much. Ever since his father was put in Azkaban for all of the disaster he helped cause in the whole war thing, and his mother... Well, his mother didn't want to have anything to do with her son after his involvement with it as well. She was never completely on board with the whole thing, and now that she realises how terrible the entire thing was, she has a completely different mindset. She no longer cares about stupid things such as Purebloods ruling over everyone. Having not talked to her in a while, he wasn't sure what she was up to. But despite everything, he still wished her the best.

Everything combined in his life just made him want to get away. He had nobody he really wanted to stay in contact with. Severus Snape was dead, and he didn't really want to deal with any of his school friends. Considering most of them were in favour of the war and some were even in Azkaban still. Draco just got lucky. Harry, actually, pleaded for him. He wasn't quite sure of the reason, but as soon as he was told he was free to go, he fled the scene and hasn't returned since. He only makes the occasional trip to the local muggle market to pick up a few groceries here and there. He spent most of his time, wasting away, reading book after book. Never had he ever read so much until it was all he had left in his life.

It all started one hot summer day when he went to the market to pick up something to make for dinner. He had gotten some chicken and some vegetables, and he was strolling along looking for something else to spice up his meal. That's when he saw it. The thing that changed his life forever. Sitting there, without a single care in the world, was a delcious, perfectly round, juicy looking, green apple. Perched upon a pile of less amazing apples of many different colours. He stared at the apple for a minute or so before he slowly approached it. He reached his arm out slowly, and gently picked the apple up, as to not ruin it's absolute perfection. He brought it closer to his face, and stared at it. He rotated his hand so he could check out the back of the apple. He sucked in some air when he saw how perfectly round and smooth and shiny the back side was. For some strange reason, he felt a bout of arousal inside of his boxers. He felt his face flush a deep shade of red. He carefully placed the apple down in the empty space in his basket with so little food in it. Not caring to shop around anymore, he quickly made his way to the checkout and bought his few items and booked out of the store as quickly as he could. He made sure the cashier put his beautiful apple in a separate bag, as to not damage it. He went behind the store and when he saw there were no muggles around, he apparated back to his house.

Once he arrived at his front door, he opened it and slammed it loudly behind him, hurriedly locking his door. He set the bag with the other food items down on the kitchen table, and took the apple out of the other bag. He stared at it for a moment before making his way to his bedroom. Once inside, he shut and locked that door, too.

He placed the apple down on the end of his nicely made bed and then quickly stripped down naked. Where his hard-on was still persisting. He didn't know what to make of this new development, as it was a completely weird and bizarre phenomenon. Disregarding everything he was thinking, he sat down on his bed and picked up the apple. He brought it really close to his face and inhaled it's sweet scent. He felt his cock get even harder, so much so it was beginning to hurt.

He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked the side of the apple, causing himself to moan deep in his throat. He then opened his mouth and sunk his teeth deep into the apple, feeling it's juices enter his hot mouth. He reached a hand down and grabbed ahold of his hard-on, feeling it begin to leak a little pre-cum at the taste of the apple. As he chewed, he stroked himself, eliciting many moans from his body.

He moved the apple down to the tip of his penis, where he began to rub the part of the apple where he had taken a bite out of on it. He felt his body begin to convulse until eventually he came all over the apple that he was still holding down between his legs. Immediately after his orgasm, he passed out, the apple falling to the ground.

Three hours later, Draco woke up from his slumber. He was confused as to why he was naked and sticky. He sat up and looked on the floor. He saw a partially eaten apple on the floor. He leaned down and picked it up. He stared at it for a few seconds until he remembered what had happened previously. Just then he felt his stomach growl. So, shrugging his shoulders, he cautiously took a bite and slowly chewed and swallowed. Not minding the taste, he finished the entirety of the apple.

Draco may not have found someone to love, per se, but he found love for a little bit and for that he was glad.

**Author's Note: Please, no one question this story. I realise it's disgusting, but that's okay. Drapple is an interesting concept and I wanted to play along. ;)**


End file.
